A typical appliance (e.g., a drinking fountain) can include various components such as a solenoid valve for controlling the expulsion of water from the fountain, a pressure regulator for maintaining the pressure of the water dispensed within a desired pressure range, and a filter for removing contaminants from the water.
Unfortunately, each of the components must be connected to a water source, to one of the other components, to a water delivery device (e.g., a bubbler), and the like, using a tube, a pipe, or some other type of conduit capable of distributing fluids. Each connection can be difficult to form, time consuming, and a potential source of fluid leaks.
Additionally, each of the components must be independently secured to the appliance. Such securement is typically performed using one of a variety of connecting devices such as fasteners, nut and bolt combinations, screws, rivets, and the like. Undesirably, each device usually has its own unique type of fastener. Therefore, securing the host of components to the appliance can be difficult, can require several different types of connections, and can be very time consuming. Therefore, a single device that can clean, regulate, and manage the fluid in the appliance, as well as be easily and quickly connected to the appliance, is desirable.
The invention provides such a device. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.